mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Apollo
Apollo - syn Zeusa i Leto, bliźniaczy brat Artemidy i brat Ateny . Urodził się na wyspie Delos. Był bogiem muzyki, zdrowia, sztuki, wyroczni, wróżb, przewodnikiem Muz - dziewięciu cór Zeusa i Mnemosyne. W późniejszych wierzeniach Apollo przejął zadania boga słońca Heliosa - jeżdżenie złotym rydwanem słońca po nieboskłonie. Patron poetów i śpiewaków. W swoich wierzeniach Grecy coraz bardziej zwiększali kompetencje Apolla, oddawali mu cześć nawet jako bogu prawa i porządku świata. Apollo pełnił rolę opiekuna wyroczni delfickiej. Apollo był najpiękniejszym i najmłodszym z męskich bogów. Wysoki i smukły, z długimi blond włosami spadającymi na ramiona, przedstawiany jako ideał męskiej urody bez zarostu na twarzy i owłosienia na jądrach. Grał mistrzowsko na lirze. Często przebywał na ziemi. Raz nawet, wygnany z Olimpu, służył u króla Admeta w Tesalii, gdzie pasł trzody grając na fujarce. Był jednym z najjaśniejszych postaci greckiego Olimpu. Nazywano go Zbawcą, gdyż wspierał ludzi w cierpieniu, ratował z nieszczęścia, śmierć odwracał, zbrodniarzy oczyszczał z grzechów. Z Parnasu rozsyłał natchnienie. W Atenach po zbiorach jesiennych odbywało się święto ku jego czci. Miał mnostwo romansów, zarówno z kobietami jak i z mężczyznami. Oktawian August uznawał Apollina za swojego protektora i przypisywał mu swoje zwycięstwa (m.in. nad Markiem Aurieliuszem w 31 r. pod Akcjum). Apollo uchodził też za ojca Pitagorasa. Bóg ten pełnił ważną rolę w misteriach orfickich jako dający nowe życie. Mity związane z Apollinem * Marsjas, świetny flecista, twierdził, że gra lepiej od samego Apollina, więc dwaj muzycy zmierzyli się na górze Nysa. Sędziowali im pasterze i pasterki. Bóg grał i śpiewał jednocześnie co dało mu zwycięstwo, a śmiertelnik został schwytany przez Apollina, przywiązany do drzewa i obdarty żywcem ze skóry. Kiedy Marsjas umarł wszystkie boginki górskie i bogowie leśni płakali po nim tak obficie, że z ich łez wypłynęła rzeka, którą nazwano jego imieniem - Marsjas. * Apollo dał ośle uszy królowi Midasowi, który był świadkiem zawodów między Apollinem i Marsjasem, i który jako jedyny zagłosował za śmiertelnikiem. * Zabił Pytona. Pomimo, że był potworem, za śmierć musiał zrobić coś dobrego,więc ustanowił igrzyska pytyjskie. W innej wersji zgładził też smoka Delfyne. * Razem z Artemidą zgładził potwora Tytiosa, którego Hera posłała w celu zgwałcenia Leto, matki bliźniaków. Tytios został strącony do Tartaru, gdzie sępy codziennie ucztowały nad jego wątrobą. * Apollo pewnego razu, gdy był jeszcze bardzo młody, przechwalał się, że strzela z łuku lepiej od Erosa. Ten rozeźlony strzelił strzałą miłości wprost w serce boga muzyki, a strzałę nienawiści posłał zaś w serce nimfy Dafne. Apollo zaczął gonić ją po całym świecie i schwytał ją prawię, ale ta wznosła swe modlitwy do Gai, która zmieniła ją w drzewo laurowe. * Podczas wojny trojańskiej Apollo mścił się na Agamemnonie za zniewagę jakiej dopuścił porywając Chryseis, córkę kapłana Apollina, Chrysesa. Zarządzał zwrócenia dziewczyny, a prośba została spełniona. Innym razem Apollo naprowadził strzałę Parysa na piętę Achillesa. * Apollo miał przyjaciela, Hiacynta. Zefir, bożek łagodnego wiatru bardzo go pokochał, ale pewnego razu go zabił. Kiedy Apollo wraz z Hiacyntem rzucali dyskami wietrzyk zawiał mocniej i dysk uderzył w głowę Hiacynta powodując jego śmierć. Z krwi uśmierconego młodzieńca wyrosły kwiaty hiacynty. * Kyparissos był myśliwym pochodzącym z Beocji. Pewnego dnia podczas polowania niechcący zabił swego ulubionego jelenia. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i dlatego prosił Apolla, aby ten zrobił coś, co pozwoliłoby zaprzestać jego cierpieniom. Apollo w końcu spełnił jego prośbę i zamienił go w drzewo cyprysowe, które stało się symbolem bólu i żałoby. * Apollo miał liczne miłości. Jednym z nich była Marpessa, którą porwał Idas, śmiertelnik. Kobieta wybrała śmiertelnika, bo bała się że na starość bóg ją opuści. Apollo kochał się także w Kassandrze, nauczył ją nawet wieszczenie. Ta jednak odwróciła się od boga, a ten rozgniewany odebrał jej sztukę wieszczenia, tak że nikt jej nie wierzył. * Po niepowodzeniu spisku Posejdona, Apollina i Hery na Zeusa (bogowie chcieli powiesić go łańcuchami na nieboskłonie) Apollo wraz z Posejdonem w ramach kary mieli służyć u trojańskiego króla Laomedonta. Król nie chciał jednak im zapłacić za pomoc w budowie murów trojańskich, więc już jako bóg spuścił na Troję zarazę. * Apollo był bardzo poruszony tym, że Zeus raził piorunem jego syna, Asklepiosa. Dlatego też próbował się na nim zemścić i pozabijał swoimi strzałami cyklopów, którzy wykuli piorun Zeusa. Król bogów na początku chciał zesłać Apollina do Tartaru, ale po mediacji Latony załagodził wyrok. Apollo musiał odpracować rok przy pasaniu wołów u tesalskiego króla Admeta. Podczas tego roku krowy zawsze rodziły po dwa cielęcia, gospodarstwo cieszyło się dobrobytem. * Inny mit związany jest z bogiem Hermesem. Bóg, będąc jeszcze w pieluchach ukradł Apollinowi święte woły. Ten chciał go ukarać, ale Hermes pokazał mu swój wynalazek - lirę, która stała się ukochanym istrumentem Apollina. Wktórce też Apollo wymienił u Hermesa flet, kolejny wynalazek za kaduceusz. * Wraz z siostrą Artemidą Apollo brał udział w rzezi dzieci Niobe, w której mścił honor swojej matki, Leto. Kochanki i ich potomstwo Galeria Apollo i Daphne 03.jpg|Apollo i Dafne, Carlo Maratta, 1625-1713 Apollo i Daphne 02.jpg|Apollo i Dafne Apollo i Daphne 01.jpg|Apollo i Dafne Apollo Saurocton Louvre.jpg|Apollo Saurocton, Luwr AGMA Apollon Patroos Euphranor.jpg|Apollo, Muzeum w Atenach GiorcesBardo8.jpg|Apollo w muzeum w Tunisie DSC04514b Istanbul - Museo archeol. - Apollo citaredo e le Muse, sec. II dC - da Mileto - Foto G. Dall'Orto 28-5-2006.jpg|Apollo z muzami, Muzeum w Istambule Herakles Apollo tripod Louvre G180 n2.jpg|Apollo i Herakles, Luwr Statue of Apollo in white marble. Wellcome M0015424.jpg|Posąg Apolla, Florencja Statue of Apollo (5042707798).jpg|Apollo, Ateny Świątynie Columns of the Temple of Apollo at Delphi, Greece.jpeg|Świątynia Apolla w Delfach 721-Grece.jpg|Kompleks w Delfach 20100409 korinthos41.JPG|Korynt Bassai Temple Of Apollo Detail straight.JPG|Bassaj Acropolis of Rhodes Temple 1.jpg|Rodos Oikos of the Naxians, Delos, 570 BC, 143371.jpg|Oikos i Naxians, wyspa Delos Temple Apollo Athenians Delos 130038.jpg|Świątynia Apollo Ateńskiego, wyspa Delos Temple Apollo Delians Delos 102032.jpg|Wielka Świątynia Apolla, Delians, wyspa Delos Temple Apollo Porinos Delos 060223.jpg|Wyspa Poros, Grecja Didim Didyema.JPG|Didima Temple of Apollo at Aegina02.jpg|Egina Apollontempel Palatia Naxos 10.jpg|Wyspa Naksos Nigel 002.jpg|Świątynia Apollo Zoster w Vouliagmeni, Grecja Skala Fae174.jpg|Skala, Grecja Αρχαιολογικός χώρος Καλαποδίου.jpg|Kalapodi, Grecja Temple of Apollo, Asklepion.jpg|Wyspa Kos (rzymska) Kourion by Paride 18.jpg|Kourion, Cypr 0419 - Siracusa - Tempio di Apollo - Foto Giovanni Dall'Orto - 21-May-2008.jpg|Syrakuzy, Sycylia, Włochy Temple of Apollo, Cumae, Italy (9040313141).jpg|Cumae, Włochy Tempio di Apollo (Pompei) WLM 007.JPG|Pompeje, Włochy (rzymska) Roma-tempio di apollo.jpg|Apollo Sosianus, Rzym, Włochy (rzymska) Remains of Temple Apollo Palatinus.jpg|Apollo Palatinus, Rzym, Włochy (rzymska) Hiera 0323.jpg|Hierapolis, Turcja Apollo Theatre Side 2010.JPG|Side (rzymska) Temple Apollon Bulla regia.jpg|Bulla Regia, Tunezja CireneTempioApollo.jpg|Cyrena, Libia Riez quatre colonnes romaines.jpg|Riez, Francja (rzymska) Faimingen.jpg|Launingen, Bawaria, Niemcy (rzymska) en:Apollo es:Apolo ru:Аполлон nl:Apollo Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mitologia grecka Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa